Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply device.
Related Background Art
In a power supply device of the related art, in general, heat radiation is performed via a bottom surface (a base plate) of a housing configured to accommodate electronic components such as a circuit board, a choke coil, or the like. As such a heat radiation method, a configuration for thermally connecting the electronic component and the base plate is known. In addition, various configurations in which a convex section is formed in the base plate and a heat radiation property from the electronic component is increased using the convex section are being investigated (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-54481 or Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-243865). Since the electronic component and the base plate should be thermally connected while securing an insulation property therebetween, for example, a heat transfer sheet formed of silicon or the like having high thermal conductivity and an insulation function is attached thereto.